Together
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Bruce, Clint, and Bucky are in a threesome and go through Bruce's heat together. The thing is, Bruce really want's pups and doesn't think he can carry them. Good things happen any way. Adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce let loose a moan as his fingers slid in and out of his twitching hole. He needed this, needed to be filled, his heat thrumming, violently, through his veins. Unfortunately, both of his alpha's were gone on a mission when his heat struck this morning. Supposedly, they'd be back by night fall, but Bruce doubted it. Tony, the only other omega in their pack, checked on him every thirty minutes, making sure that Bruce ate a little and drank a lot of Gatorade. Heat was a bitch for an omega, needing to be filled and needing to replenish as often as they could. Tony would stay, if Bruce asked, and he had in the past when Bruce had just needed some physical contact and companionship, though sex had been sorely missed. Bruce trusted Tony, more then his alpha's, which had miffed the two but they had understood. An omega usually trusted other omega's due to an instinct to look out for each other. It helped that Bruce and Tony were at a level of intelligence that was astounding. The two omega's, after getting to know one another, found out that they had a lot in common with each other.

Bruce, like Tony, had been beaten for being born an omega by his father, and had been terrified when he had imprinted on two alpha's instead of one. The imprinting had only occurred after Bucky had finally gotten his memories back and had come to Steve. Clint, the other alpha Bruce had imprinted on, had been elated to have the scientist as his omega. Of course, Bruce imprinting on the both of them caused the two alpha's to go a little crazy in competing to be Bruce's full attention, which, again, had terrified Bruce into almost running. It had amused the hell out of Steve for the longest time. The gamma scientist, before going with his first impulse to run, had run to Tony and Steve so he cowered behind them. Tony, of course, had panicked that his science-bro was scared and had caused the omega to start getting aggressive. Of course Steve noticed his mates distress, which set him off into over protective mode. Steve had begun snarling at them before he smacked both Clint and Bucky upside their heads. Tony, with Bruce's permission, had explained how abusive Brian Banner had been with Bruce. Natasha had been the one to explain that pursuing an omega as if they were prey made the omega unable to deal and destroy any chance of bonding. Bucky and Clint, had understandable, been upset with the news of Bruce's abuse, but had backed off when they witnessed the violent flinch Bruce gave them when they looked at him.

Needless to say, Steve hadn't been impressed with either alpha, and told them so out right, saying that an omega wasn't a child's toy to fight over. Both of them had immediately felt ashamed by their actions, and swore to Bruce to make it up to him. The thought of Bruce's abuse nauseated both Clint and Bucky, Clint because he had witnessed that kind of abuse in his own home, and Bucky because he had been raised better. It was only after the revelation, that Bruce said quietly, from behind the safety of Tony, that he had imprinted on both of them, probably due to there being "two" of him. The two alpha had grinned in pleasure before combining their forces. A year later, the three were still going strong, much to Bruce's pleasure.

Now, though, Bruce was by himself, during his heat, shoving a vibrator into his needy hole cursing up a blue streak at the thought of his mates. The scientist was whimpering quietly, wanting his mates, but knowing they weren't going to be home for hours. Moments later, the smell of a pair of alpha's permeated the room, causing a gush of slick to drip out of Bruce's hole. The omega looked over at the door, revealing both Bucky and Clint, battle worn and eager for their precious omega.

"Well, look what we have hear, a pretty little scientist looking for a good fuck to quench his needs," Clint said with a grin, breathing in Bruce's spicy scent. Bucky grinned as well, already taking off his pants. His shirt was quick to follow.

"P-please," Bruce husked out as he pulled out the vibrator with a loud squelching sound. Bucky shot forward, his cloths being thrown to the floor before climbing the bed and mounting the scientist before Clint could even blink.

"Hey, no fair," Clint said as he scurried forward, shredding his clothes as he did so. Bucky gave Clint a cocky look and a shrug before shoving his hard length into Bruce. The omega moaned loudly as Bucky set a brutal pace, fucking him harshly into the mattress. Bruce clenched tightly around the hard length, thinking of every equation he could to hold off on his orgasm.

"Nngh, so good," Bruce slurred out, clawing at the bed desperately as his prostate was being pounded into with every thrust of Bucky's large cock. The beginning of Bucky's swelling knot kept teasing the ring of Bruce's sensitive hole, making it harder for the omega to hold off on orgasm. He had to make it good for his mates, or else they'd leave him.

"Gonna look so good, all swollen with our pups, gonna fill ya so good," Bucky grunted out, finally speaking up as his flesh hand shot over to Clint to pull the archer closer.

"C-can't carry, oohh, pups, HARDER!" Bruce moaned out, rocking back against Bucky's thrusting body. Bruce let loose a desperate whine when he felt Bucky and Clint freeze, though some relief came when their entwined hands touched his back.

"What do you mean baby?" Clint asked, his voice getting dark with cruel promises. It was the voice that said that Clint was going to kill Bruce's father.

"B-Brian kicked me a lot as a child, I was told that I might never be able to carry a child to term because of the damage to my womb. But the serum, uh, might have fixed that, though I haven't checked yet," Bruce replied, sounding ashamed. On reflex, he clenched tightly around Bucky's cock, needing the seed to pour into him. Due to the omega's heat scent, both alpha's cock's hadn't flagged in the slightest.

"Jesus, Bruce," Bucky said, voice shattered from the thought of his omega so hurt.

"It's okay, really, I'm just sorry I cant give you two a family. Now, if, if you don't mind, I really need you two to fuck me," Bruce said, rocking back into Bucky's hips.

"No, it's really not, and its fine, we have each other and you. Now, we'll take care of you baby, promise," Bucky said before grabbing Bruce's hips and started thrusting again. The pace was slower, sweeter, Bucky's cock bumping pleasantly against Bruce's prostate. The omega bit his bottom lip, moaning at the gently fucking he was getting. God above, did he loved being filled, loved the sloshing feeling he got whenever either of his alpha's filled him. The omega bucked back into Bucky, wanting the friction on his throbbing tunnel.

"Oohh, yeesss, just like that," Bruce moaned out, ass clenching as Bucky rode him. Bucky grunted out in pleasure as clint kissed Bruce's shoulder and neck, nibbling as he did so to mark the omega with sharp teeth. Good or bad, alpha's loved marking up their omega's, loved seeing proof of their 'ownership' marking them up. Bruce moaned pleasantly, tilting his head to allow Clint better access. Bucky leaned over a few minutes later, latching onto the back of Bruce's neck, his thrusts getting deeper because of the angle. Bruce moaned loudly, thrusting back eagerly. Bucky pulled back to admire the bite mark he left on Bruce's neck. His eyes were dark, and his mind was elsewhere. In-spite of being okay with not getting pups with his omega, he was still pissed at the thought of another alpha outside of Clint touching Bruce.

"Mine!" A raspy voice came out of Bucky's mouth, letting the other two know that the winter soldier had come for a visit. It wasn't often that he 'came out,' but when he did, Bucky was severely upset. The thought of an omega, especially _his _omega, getting abused pissed him off.

"Yours," Bruce agreed, ass clenching tightly around Bucky's cock.

"Come on babe, our omega needs all of our attention right now. Look at him Buck, look how needy he is, he needs you to fuck him. Just not rough, you know he doesn't like he rough, so you need to loosen up a little, please? For Bruce?" Clint soothed out, one hand rubbing Bucky's back while the other reached in-between the joined bodies, rubbing the stretched area gently. The rutting pair moaned at the touch, but the winter soldier loosened his tight grip on Bruce's hips before resuming his gently thrusting. It took a few minutes, but the pace began to quicken, the thrusts becoming more erratic.

"Touch his cock, Clint," Bucky husked out, once again in control of himself. Clint nodded before reaching under Bruce's body to jerk the omega's dripping cock. With the double stimulation, Bruce didn't stand a chance, climaxing violently across the bed, his body turning into a tight vice around Bucky's swollen cock. Bucky moaned loudly before shooting his load deep within the omega, his know slipping into Bruce's body, locking them together. At the site of the two of them coming, Clint let loose a moan as well, shooting his own load against Bruce's side and back. The three collapsed to the side, both alpha's protectively covering their omega.

"Ours," Clint said, his strong arms draping themselves over both of them.

"Yours," Bruce agreed drowsily.

"Sleep, sweetheart, you need it," Bucky murmured, petting Bruce's flank lovingly. Bruce made a sleep 'hmm' sound before drifting off. The two alpha's grinned at each other, before turning their adoring gazes down at Bruce. Their gazes turned sad at the thought of pups that would have looked like Bruce danced in their heads. In-spite of saying otherwise, both had wanted pups with Bruce, and both hoped that the serum fixed him up. It didn't take long for the alpha's to drift off with their omega.

Bucky woke to loud moaning a couple hours later, his cock slick from combined juices, but free of Bruce's body. The alpha sat up with a grin, the view of Bruce riding Clint 'cowgirl' style always' a pleasant thing to wake up too. Clint always had Bruce ride him, loving to watch Bruce move on his hard cock. Clint's large hands were tight on Bruce's hips, helping the omega bounce on his swollen cock.

"H-harder," Bruce demanded, his heat driving him crazy. Both of the omega's hands were on Clint's shoulders, supporting him as he fucked himself on Clint's large alpha cock.

"Of course baby," Clint replied, slamming Bruce down harder on his cock, loving how Bruce tightened even more. The omega moaned in appreciation, moving his hips faster as pleasure soared through him.

"Damn, what a sight to wake up too," Bucky said, grinning as he crawled over to drape himself on Bruce's back.

"Nngh, took you long enough, we've been at this for half an' hour. Now, Bruce needs a little pressure on his cock, so are ya gonna help him?" Cling said, slamming Bruce down wildly on his cock. The blond alpha needed Bruce to cum, the pleasure from getting the omega to cum first more important than his own pleasure.

"Tch, bastard. Hold on sweetheart, I gotcha," Bucky said, his metal hand reaching around to jerk Bruce off. The omega moaned loudly as the cold hand wrapped itself around his throbbing length, releasing almost instantly. The vice like tightening of Bruce's body caused Clint to let loose a pleasured howl as he shot his hot seed deep within the omega. Bruce moaned in pleasure, knowing that Clint would continue to pump his seed into him for a half an' hour.

"So full," Bruce moaned out, slumping into Clint's chest. Bruce's heat pheromones pulsed through the air, clouding both alpha's judgment.

"Good, we'll fill ya so much her belly will be full of babies," Clint grunted out, pulsing hotly inside of Bruce.

"It'll be so good, seeing so full with our babies," Bucky murmured out in agreement, rubbing his swollen shaft against Bruce's hip.

"Want it, want it so bad," Bruce said, voice breathy with want. Both alpha's grinned in pleasure, the thought of their omega fat with their pups beautiful in their minds. The confession from earlier didn't even cross their minds for the rest of Bruce's two day heat. The two alpha's managed to fuck Bruce stupid for those days, both taking turns pounding into him, and one memorable occasion when they stretched he really wide and took him at the same time. Bruce never felt so fucked out before.

After the heat finished, Bruce remembered everything that was said in his heat addled state, and immediately went to Tony for comfort. The 'alpha' omega soothed Bruce in the way only another omega could. It helped that Tony knew what Bruce was going through, considering he had the same problem before he used extremes to correct it. Natasha, who had wondered by on accident, took notice of Bruce's fragile state. The beta female was quick to help Tony cuddle with Bruce, lending her support to the weeping omega. Natasha wasn't normally the cuddly type, but she had over heard the conversation and wanted to help. Bruce had been placed in a special place within the red head's hear after the Loki incident. It was rumored that Tony had a special place in her heart to, but know one was brave enough to ask.

"It'll be okay, Brucie-bear," Tony murmured, carding long fingers through Bruce's dark curls.

"H-how?" Bruce hiccuped.

"Well, we can get you guys a surrogate, if you want," Natasha said, her voice soft and calm. Bruce gave them a watery smile, it was grateful, but sad.

"I wanna carry our pups. What kind of an omega cant carry their alpha's pups, Nat?" Bruce said with whimper.

"One who's had some structural damage by an asshole who should have been neutered years ago," Tony said soothingly. Bruce gave them a somewhat stronger smile, before cuddling into Tony's side, breathing in the scent of pregnancy and warm milk. Natasha cuddled into Bruce's other side, murmuring soothingly in Russian.

"If we decided o-on a surrogate, can, can you two do it? I trust you two, and it'd stay within the pack," Bruce asked, voice soft. The need for Bruce to cuddle a child, especially one produced with his mates and himself, howled in his veins. The Hulk buzzed in the back of Bruce's head, wanting a pup of his own as well.

"Of course I will Bruce, you don't even have to ask," Tony said, a grin on his face. The hand that Tony had in Bruce's hair scratched the scalp, soothing Bruce further. Bruce's smile turned bright.

"Thank you Tony. How about you Tasha?" Bruce asked, looking over at the red head.

"You're welcome, Brucie-Bear," Tony said happily.

"I can't. I've had too much damage to that area from fighting," Natasha replied, voice stern. Natasha being stern was her way of breaking down, both omega's knew that.

"Thanks any way, Tasha," Bruce said, sitting up to nuzzle Natasha before one of his hands went, pretty much automatically, to Tony's four month pregnant belly. The gamma scientist was awed by the little kicks he received from his godchild. It was obvious that he wanted to be pregnant, just that he didn't think he could carry the child through term. Tony and Natasha looked at each other over Bruce's head, feeling their hearts break at the sad look on Bruce's face. If anyone deserved a chance for good and happy things, it was Bruce, Bucky and Clint, especially with all the shit they had gone through.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later, Bucky was rubbing Bruce's back as he threw up his breakfast in the porcelain god known as the toilet. Clint had gone to get Bruce a glass of water, so Bruce could rinse his mouth out. When the archer returned, Bruce had finally finished puking up his insides. The scientist was silently groaning while spitting out the excess bile in his mouth.

"Thank god you stopped, here baby, rinse your mouth out and drink," Clint said, handing Bruce the glass. The omega took the glass instantly, doing as clint said. Bruce drained the glass in one gulp before pulling it away for air. He painted gently, dark eyes blurring from strain.

"Need to get ya checked out, sweetheart, too see what's got you so sick. You ain't normally sick at all, and we're worried," Bucky said, hand still rubbing Bruce's back.

"I can't get sick Bucky, you know that, and I haven't even had a headache in years, not since the Hulk anyway. It could be something that's affecting the other guy," Bruce replied, completely drained. He leaned into Bucky's arms, wanting to cuddle. Bucky held him carefully as Clint managed to squish in on Bruce's other side to hold him too.

"If I may, Dr. Banner," JARVIS said, voice gentle. Bucky jumped, still not used to the AI.

"Go ahead, JARVIS," Clint said. Bruce was still trying to catch his breath.

"It seems, DR. Banner, that you are pregnant with twins," JARVIS said.

"W-what? I, I can't, I was to injured as a child, they shouldn't have survived a week," Bruce said, eyes wide. The two alpha's eyes were wide as well, joy and shock present in them.

"It seems that you made your version of the serum close enough to the one injected into Captain Rogers that it has fixed prior ailments that you had, like it did with the captain," JARVIS said, voice happy.

Bruce let out a loud, joyous sob, sloppily kissing both of his alpha's before getting out of their embrace and running from the bathroom. The two stunned alpha's looked at each other before getting up and following their omega.

"JARVIS, where is Bruce going?" Bucky asked, voice steady.

"Where do you think sergeant? To see Sir and agent Romanoff," JARVIS replied easily. Bucky nodded and followed Clint into the vents to get to Bruce faster. The two alpha's found Bruce at the communal floor, sobbing into the very pregnant omega while holding onto Natasha's hand. Steve, Thor, and Sam were there too, large grins on their faces.

"So, you heard the good news," Clint said happily.

"Yeah, we did, congratulations," Steve said, walking over to Bucky and Clint.

"Thanks, Stevie," Bucky said with his own smile.

"Congratulations on your virility son of Barns, eye of Hawk," Thor said, coming up behind the captain.

"I'm real glad for all three of you, man," Sam said, a large grin on his face.

"Thanks, Thor, Sam," Clint said with a grin.

"Bruce already decided that Tony and Natasha were going to be god parents, you two better choose as well," Steve said.

"Don't be stupid Steve, you know your their godfather," Bucky said, hitting Steve in the arm with his right hand. Steve chuckled.

"I would have chosen Tash, but that's already decided. I chose Phil and Thor," Clint said with a grin. Thor grinned and thanked Clint happily. Jane had told him what godparents were when Tony first got pregnant, since they didn't have that on Asgard. Thor wasn't stupid, he just didn't understand earth things too well.

"I'm so happy," Bruce said, hours later after the avengers celebrated Bruce's pregnancy. The threesome was currently curled up in their bed, happy and content.

"Me too," Bucky said, kissing Bruce's head. The former assassin was curled up behind Bruce, arms curled around the omega. Clint was in front, his own strong arms wrapped tightly around Clint.

"Our children are going to be adorable," Clint said, nuzzling Bruce's cheek.

"I don't care, as long as they're healthy," Bruce said, both of his hands were cradling his abdomen, as if he was trying to protect them from the world.

"That's a good point, sweetheart," Bucky said, cuddling close.

"Yeah, it is," Clint agreed. All three of them hadn't stopped grinning since they had found out this morning, Bruce especially.

"If, if one of them is a girl, I want to name her Rebecca?" Bruce asked, voice soft.

"Of course, but why Rebecca? There are better names," Clint said. Neither Clint or Bucky fully knew Bruce's child, just that his father was a monster, and his mother was dead. Bruce froze and Clint's words and pulled back from the archer with a glare on his face.

"Rebecca was my mother's name," Bruce said, voice cold. Clint went pale.

"Oh, god, Bruce, I didn't mean to be insulting, I didn't know, I'm sorry," Clint babbled out.

"Don't worry about it, Francis, everything will be fine," Bruce snarled before turning around to bury his face in Bucky's chest. The one armed alpha glared at the archer, pissed beyond belief.

"Nice going jackass," Bucky snarled out, teeth flashing.

"I'm sorry Bruce, really, I am," Clint said, nuzzling Bruce's neck.

"I know, I should have told you. But we're keeping Rebecca," Bruce said.

"Of course baby," Clint replied, knowing he would have to earn back Bruce's favor. But still, the thought of babies soothed Bruce more then normal, the Hulk was calm and easily soothed for the children's sake. Finally, Bruce was getting the family he had always wanted and needed.


End file.
